beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Omega Dragonis 85XF
Omega Dragonis 85XF (Japanese: オメガドラゴニス 85XF) is a Limited Edition Attack-Type Beyblade that appeared in the anime, Beyblade: Metal Fury. It is a dragon-themed Beyblade similar to the L-Drago's owned by Ryuga, while Omega Dragonis is owned by Ryuga's younger brother in the manga, Ryuto. Omega Dragonis was originally an anime-exclusive Bey that debuted in The Labyrinth of Mist Mountain, which was broadcast on July 31st, 2011 in Japan, but was ultimately released in the Strongest Dragonis 4D Guide on January 20th, 2012 as a magazine-exclusive Bey in Japan. Face Bolt: Dragonis The Face Bolt depicts "Gamma Draconis", a star in the constellation, Draco. It is also known as Etamin or Eltanin, which is Arabic for "the great serpent". The design showcases Gamma Draconis, which is represented by a skeletal dragon looking to the right with it's jaws open and showing it's claws in a menacing appearance. The design itself, is white with an aquamarine hue while on a purple Face Bolt. 4D Energy Ring: Dragonis *'Weight:' 2.90 grams Dragonis is a light translucent aqua blue that is primarily two-sided. Each side features diamonds like that of a gem, along with swirled arrows. There also appears to be two linear diamond-like arrows opposite of one another. Dragonis also features white lightning-bolt designs on purple decals, in reference as to how Omega Dragonis has the aptitude to conduct lightning in the anime. 4D Fusion Wheel: Omega *'Total Weight:' 37.55 grams Metal Frame *'Weight:' 12.5 grams Omega's Metal Frame consists of three curved wings going in a right-ward movement. Each wing leaves a wide gap as well. This gives Omega's Metal Frame resemblance to Blitz and/or Wing's Metal Frame. Omega's Metal Frame is painted a metallic purple and also features aqua blue and black and red hot-rod decals. You slide the Metal Frame left or right for Barrage Mode and Assault Mode. Core *'Weight:' 25.50 grams At first glance, Omega's Core bears an uncanny resemblance to Storm. Due to their three-winged design along with a small gap between them. Although Omega's are more slanted and go in a left-ward movement. The wings appear quite thick and bulky, used for high Smash Attack capability. It is painted a metallic purple. Since the wings curve in, it Omega might suffer from the same problems with Galaxy and Nightmare, covering their main smash attack points. Viewed from below the metal core resemble the lighting wheel Spin Track: 85 *'Weight:' 0.86 grams 85 is currently, the lowest Spin Track and thus, the best Spin Track for low attackers due to it's Attack and Stamina capabilities. It is a top-tier Spin Track. However, it's low height causes it to scrape the Stadium floor multiple times when it starts to lose Stamina. Due to this, some Bladers prefer to use 90 over 85. However, if placed with taller Performance Tips, like HF/S or RF, it can avoid floor scrapes as much as possible. Although 85 can be countered with Spin Tracks like TH170 and 230, it still remains as an excellent Spin Track for Attack-Type customizations. It is blue in colour. Performance Tip: Extreme Flat (XF) *'Weight:' 0.70 grams Extreme Flat (XF) is an Attack-oriented Performance Tip firstly released with Mercury Anubis. As it's name states, XF is a variation of Flat however, XF is also the widest known Flat Performance Tip to date. WF (Wide Flat) was originally, until the release of XF. Performance Seeing as how XF is currently the widest-Flat to date, and being constructed of plastic, it allows XF for fast and aggressive movement; akin to RF and R2F. This thus, increases it's Attack potential with it's chaotic movement, albeit not being as fast as it's rubber variants, as they are made of rubber, and rubber creates more friction than plastic, making it much faster. Being wide gives XF both advantages and disadvantages. Advantages are a faster movement speed than WF, along with the most Stamina out of any Flat Tip, including WF, RF, and R2F. It's disadvantages however, are it's material. As it is plastic, it is not able to perform a flower-pattern as just in the case with WF and F, it will get out of it's flower pattern and begin to circle around the BeyStadium. One disadvantage can even be the power it holds. Even though it can retain furious movement, it can be hard to control and thus, fail in a battle. So Bladers should use XF in practice battles first, to make it more controllable. Overall Even so though, XF can be a devastating Attack-Type Performance Tip if used correctly. Although some Bladers may prefer to use RF or R2F over XF because of their faster speeds, some would prefer XF; since XF has more Stamina and can attain more constant hits, whereas RF/R2F will stop spinning if it does not reach a successful hit as rubber provides low Stamina. This does not mean XF is better than RF or R2F though, as this is just an example. But overall, XF is an amazing Performance Tip for Attack-customs and is a must-have for Bladers who mainly use Attack. Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 3 Anime Special Moves *'Hammer Volt:' (Japanese: ハンマーボルト) As Omega Dragonis starts to conduct small volts of lightning, Ryuto summons lightning from his hands and thus, Omega Dragonis becomes covered in turquoise lightning. Charging at it's opponent and upon impact, blows the opposing Bey, away in such high force. Gallery Omega.png Omega DRAG.jpg|Omega Dragonis in the anime. OmegaDragonis.PNG|Omega Dragonis spinning. OmegaDragonis2.PNG OmegaDragonis3.PNG OmegaDragonis4.PNG Dragonis1.jpg|Omega Dragonis using lightning. OmegaDragonis5.PNG Dragonis2.jpg|Omega Dragonis after it's crash impact. Looks like Drago lost.jpg|Dragonis defeated by Big Bang Pegasis F:D. OmegaDragonis6.PNG|Ryuto holding Omega Dragonis. Jupiter vs Dragonis.jpg|Jupiter vs Dragonis. dragonis.JPG|Omega Dragonis on the CoroCoro preview for the Guide. Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 5.40.08 PM.png|Strongest Dragonis 4D Guide. heheheh.PNG thumb|300px|left Trivia *Omega Dragonis is the second Bey to sport the 85XF combo, the first being Mercury Anubis 85XF. *Omega Dragonis is a pun on Gamma Draconis, a star located in the constellation, Draco of which Omega Dragonis is based on. *Omega Dragonis is the second Bey in the Metal Saga that is based on a dragon, the first being Lightning L-Drago 100HF. **L-Drago most likely inspired the creation of Omega Dragonis. *The Dragonis 4D Energy Ring features diamonds, this is a homage as to how Ryuto is a treasure-hunter. *Omega is Greek for "great O" and is often interpreted as the end of something. *Omega Dragonis can be considered the Metal Saga counterpart of Strata Dragoon from the Original Series. *The real-life version of Omega Dragonis sports a different colour scheme than when in the anime. *Omega Dragons weighs a total of 43.56 grams, has a diameter of 47mm, and has a height of 19mm. *The names of Omega's two Modes are the same as Blitz's: Assault Attack Mode and Barrage Attack Mode. They even appear similar in their corresponding Modes. Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Unreleased Beyblades Category:4D System Beyblades Category:Unreleased Material Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Saga Category:Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:Merchandise Category:Unreleased Beyblades Category:Japan Exclusive Category:Special Edition Beyblades Category:4D System Category:Beyblade Metal Fury Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters